


Zugelaufen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [62]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Humor, It Doesn't Need A Name If We Know What It Is, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sommernacht. Das Wunder des Lebens. Und ein Pullover.</p><p>  <i>Daß Boerne ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelte, das war ja nix Neues. Thiel unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er dem Wortschwall zu folgen versuchte, der sich über ihn ergoß. Normalerweise ging es dann um irgendeine spontane Eingebung - dann war Boerne hektisch, aber eher fröhlich aufgekratzt. Mit Sex hatten diese spontanen Eingebungen zum Glück nichts mehr zu tun, nachdem Thiel mehr als deutlich erklärt hatte, daß das außer Frage stand, wenn man ihn nachts aus dem Schlaf holte, und daß Boerne sich so etwas gefälligst vor elf Uhr abends oder nach acht Uhr morgens überlegen sollte. Die Alternative zu spontanen Eingebungen der wir-müssen-unbedingt-noch-heute-Nacht-dieses-Haus-durchsuchen-Art waren echte Notfälle. Dann war Boerne auch hektisch, aber eindeutig nicht fröhlich. Heute traf irgendwie beides zu, ein Zustand, der so bisher noch nicht vorgekommen war.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/86382.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zugelaufen

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Kleidungsstücke: Der Pullover von jemand anderem  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Das Wunder einer Sommernacht  
>  **Zeit:** 120 Minuten. Mindestens. Ich mußte dem ganzen nochmal einen anderen Rahmen geben, sonst hätte es gar nicht hingehauen.  
>  **A/N:** Das ist hochgradiger Unsinn. ABER ich habe damit zwei Prompts erschlagen, einmal Sommer-Bingo und einmal 120-Minuten-Sommerchallenge. Also nicht so pingelig sein ;)  
>  **A/N:** Das ist im "Wir haben Sex aber sonst nix (behaupten wir wenigstens)"-Universum angesiedelt. Sonst macht das noch weniger Sinn als sonst.  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Originalpostingdatum: 13.7.2013

***

Daß Boerne ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelte, das war ja nix Neues. Thiel unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er dem Wortschwall zu folgen versuchte, der sich über ihn ergoß. Normalerweise ging es dann um irgendeine spontane Eingebung - dann war Boerne hektisch, aber eher fröhlich aufgekratzt. Mit Sex hatten diese spontanen Eingebungen zum Glück nichts mehr zu tun, nachdem Thiel mehr als deutlich erklärt hatte, daß das außer Frage stand, wenn man ihn nachts aus dem Schlaf holte, und daß Boerne sich so etwas gefälligst vor elf Uhr abends oder nach acht Uhr morgens überlegen sollte. Die Alternative zu spontanen Eingebungen der _wir-müssen-unbedingt-noch-heute-Nacht-dieses-Haus-durchsuchen_ -Art waren echte Notfälle. Dann war Boerne auch hektisch, aber eindeutig nicht fröhlich. Heute traf irgendwie beides zu, ein Zustand, der so bisher noch nicht vorgekommen war.

"Was ist denn los", unterbrach er Boerne, als er seine Gedanken endlich soweit sortiert hatte. Aus dem Gerede wurde er sowieso nicht schlau.

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete und wußte, daß Boerne am liebsten _Das erkläre ich Ihnen doch die ganze Zeit!_ geantwortet hätte. Aber dann holte der andere nur tief Luft und sagte: "Verstehen Sie was von Geburten?"

"Was?" Einen Moment lang fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er vielleicht in Wirklichkeit noch schlief und das ein Traum war. Aber dann redete Boerne weiter und es machte klick.

"Sie wecken mich doch nicht ernsthaft mitten in der Nacht, weil dieses verlauste Vieh Junge bekommt!?"

***

O.K., vielleicht war er wirklich etwas grob gewesen. Er hatte an sich nichts gegen Katzen. Und auch nichts gegen diese spezielle Katze, die Boerne vor einigen Monaten zugelaufen war. Eigentlich war sie dem Haus zugelaufen. Eines Tages war sie da gewesen und hatte anscheinend beschlossen zu bleiben. Vielleicht wäre sie auch wieder weitergezogen, aber Boerne war eingeknickt und hatte sie in die Wohnung gelassen. Und jetzt hatte er den Salat. Also Boerne. Und er mit, denn ohne diese Vorgeschichte würde er jetzt in Frieden schlafen, statt nachts um zwei ratlos neben einer hochschwangeren Katze zu stehen. Hieß das überhaut schwanger? Und warum, warum in Gottes Namen mußte Boerne ihn wegen dieser Geschichte wecken? Er hatte noch nie ein Haustier gehabt, und sein Wissen über Haustiergeburten beschränkte sich darauf, daß es so etwas wohl geben mußte. Irgendwo. Bei irgendwem. Aber nicht bei ihm.

"Sie sind doch Arzt! Das Thema ist doch wohl während Ihrer Ausbildung mal vorgekommen, hoffe ich!"

Boerne sah zu Boden und murmelte etwas.

"Was?"

"Das hab' ich verpaßt, da war ich krank", wiederholte der andere widerwillig. "Leider. Und in den letzten Jahren hatte ich berufsbedingt eher mit dem Gegenteil zu tun, das wissen Sie doch selbst am besten. Aber Sie sind doch Vater, Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch -"

"Sie wollen meine Frau doch wohl nicht mit Ihrer Katze vergleichen?" fragte Thiel empört.

"Ex-Frau", korrigierte Boerne, "und vom medizinischen Standpunkt ist der Mensch auch nur ein Säugetier."

"Pfff .."

"Immerhin haben Sie damit aus erster Hand Erfahrungen, die mir in diesem speziellen Fall bedauerlicherweise fehlen."

"Naja ..."

"Hm?"

"Also ich hab' das damals leider ... der Schichtplan, und dann ging alles so schnell ..."

"Jetzt kommen Sie mal zum Punkt. Was genau wollen Sie mir sagen?"

"Ich hab' Lukas Geburt verpaßt. Leider", murmelte Thiel. Daß er darüber irgendwie gar nicht so unglücklich gewesen war, behielt er lieber für sich.

"Na hervorragend. Und was machen wir jetzt? Gibt es eigentlich Notveterinäre, wenn irgendetwas schief geht?" fragte Boerne, jetzt langsam sichtlich nervös.

"Was fragen Sie mich? Hab' ich ein Haustier oder Sie?"

"Apropos ..." Boerne sah ihn an. "Das erinnert mich an etwas. Wollen Sie nicht eins von den Jungen nehmen?"

"Danke, ich hab' schon jemanden, der mich regelmäßig aus dem Bett holt." Thiel verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder hinunter auf Boernes Katze. "Was ist das denn?"

Boerne sah ebenfalls wieder nach unten und strahlte. "Ich glaube, die Sorgen waren unbegründet. Da haben wir ja schon das erste Kätzchen." Er beugte sich nach unten und streichelte die Mutter vorsichtig. "Das hast du gut gemacht."

Naja. Was andere Menschen an Kätzchen so anziehend fanden, erschloß sich ihm ja nicht. Dieses schleimige kleine Wesen, das da auf der Wolldecke -

"Ist das etwa _mein_ Pullover, auf dem das Vieh da liegt?!"

Boerne sah ein ganz klein bißchen betreten aus. "Der lag noch bei mir rum, und sie hat einen weichen und sicheren Ort für die Geburt -"

"Warum konnte sie dafür nicht was von Ihnen nehmen!"

"Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Das kann man doch waschen." Boerne sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Es geht hier doch nun wirklich um wichtigeres als um Ihren Pullover."

"Wichtigeres?"

Boerne machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. "Das Wunder des Lebens. Und so."

"Ja toll", murmelte Thiel. Und da war auch schon Kätzchen Nummer zwei. Auf seinem Pullover. Aber jetzt war ja eh alles zu spät, das Tier jetzt woanders hinzulegen, hätte er auch nicht übers Herz gebracht.

***

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später waren es drei kleine Kätzchen auf seinem Pulli. Die, nachdem die Mutter sie trockengeleckt hatte, tatsächlich ganz flauschig und einigermaßen niedlich aussahen. Und etwas besonders ekliges, was Boerne als Plazenta identifizierte - daran erinnerte er sich noch aus dem Geburtsvorbereitungskurs -, und was die Katze prompt auffraß. Davon war beim Geburtsvorbereitungskurs seinerzeit nicht die Rede gewesen.

"Wenn das mal kein Grund zum Feiern ist", erklärte Boerne fröhlich. Von Thiels halblautem _manche Menschen würde das eher als Plage bezeichnen_ ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten, eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser zu holen. Und ja, insgeheim mußte Thiel zugeben, daß es schon wirklich ein herzerwärmender Anblick war, jetzt, wo die Kleinen bei der Mutter lagen und tranken. Kaum auf der Welt, noch blind - die ersten zehn Tage, hatte Boerne gesagt - aber das klappte schon. Und die Katze schnurrte und sah so zufrieden aus, wie eine Katze nur aussehen konnte.

Er ließ sich das Glas in die Hand drücken und von Boerne darüber aufklären, daß die Tatsache, daß jedes der Jungen anders aussah, ein Indiz dafür war, daß sie von verschiedenen Vätern stammten. Wegen der Vererbung und der Fellfarben, aber da kam er nicht mehr so richtig mit. Nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Und der Wein half da auch nicht weiter. Und ob er das mit den verschiedenen Vätern so genau wissen wollte, wußte er auch nicht, auch wenn das Thema Boerne faszinierte.

"Evolutionär betrachtet ist das perfekt."

Thiel nickte und gähnte.

"Wollen Sie nicht doch eins nehmen? Dieses rundliche kleine Kerlchen?" Boerne zeigte auf das schwarze Kätzchen, das inzwischen sichtlich vollgefressen auf dem Rücken lag und ebenfalls gähnte. "Na, wie wär's? Der paßt doch? Oder die." Boerne nahm das Tierchen vorsichtig in die Hand. "Hm ... Das wird wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis man zu dem Thema etwas - sind Sie müde?"

"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" murmelte Thiel, der sich rückwärts aufs Bett hatte kippen lassen. Inzwischen war es bestimmt vier. Und er hatte zu viel Wein getrunken. Boerne setzte das Kätzchen auf seinem Bauch ab. "Na kommen Sie, geben Sie sich einen Ruck."

"Nix da, sehen Sie selbst zu, wie Sie den Nachwuchs loswerden", sagte Thiel schläfrig. Im Hintergrund maunzte die Katze, ein seltsam hoher, kläglicher Ton, und Boerne nahm das Kätzchen wieder in die Hand und setzte es zurück zu seiner Mutter. Die Matratze gab nach, als Boerne sich neben ihn fallen ließ und ebenfalls an die Zimmerdecke starrte. Es war immer noch sehr warm. Spätsommer ... man konnte problemlos ohne Decke einschlafen. Komisch, er hatte immer gedacht, daß Katzen im Frühjahr und im Herbst Junge bekamen. Herbstkätzchen und Maikätzchen, hatte seine Mutter gesagt.

"Wollen Sie sie hier im Schlafzimmer lassen?"

"Sicherheitshalber", murmelte Boerne, der mit einem Mal auch ziemlich K.O. klang. "Falls noch irgendetwas ist."

Thiel nickte müde. Er sollte jetzt wirklich aufstehen und in sein Bett gehen.

***

Geweckt wurde er von energischem Maunzen und Boernes leisem _Schschsch_.

"Was ist?"

"Schlafen Sie weiter", sagte Boerne. "Ich geb' ihr Futter."

O.K. Er war schon halb wieder eingeschlafen, bis ihm bewußt wurde, wo er war. Und dann war Boerne wieder zurück und im Bett, bevor er noch protestieren konnte. Plus die Katze, die, wie er blinzelnd feststellen mußte, ihre Brut am Fußende des Bettes deponiert hatte.

"Erzählen Sie mir nicht, daß ich mit Ihnen _und_ vier Katzen in einem Bett geschlafen habe."

"Warum?"

"Das ist unhygienisch."

"Drei davon sind doch noch ganz klein", nuschelte Boerne und rückte näher.

"Und was wird das jetzt?"

"Auf der anderen Seite kann ich mich nicht ausstrecken. Wegen der Katzen."

Irgendwie gewann er langsam den Verdacht, daß Boerne die Sache Spaß machte. Nicht, daß sie noch nie ... aber nicht so unmotiviert. Meistens blieb er nicht einmal über Nacht. Wobei der Arm, der jetzt warm und schwer auf ihm lag, nicht unangenehm war. Nur eben irgendwie merkwürdig und ungewohnt.

"Hat die Katze eigentlich inzwischen endlich einen Namen?"

"Katze", nuschelte Boerne gegen seine Schulter.

"Das ist doch kein Name."

"Ist doch egal." Boerne gähnte. "Hauptsache, sie weiß, wo sie hingehört."

"Mhm ..."

"Bleiben Sie zum Frühstück?"

Thiel zögerte. Aber warum eigentlich nicht. "Meinetwegen."

* Fin *


End file.
